When using a mobile phone to perform a call, a user may enable hands-free to perform the call. In an existing echo suppression solution, an effect of a hands-free call can be improved, thereby resolving a voice problem that exists when a mobile phone is normally used to perform a hands-free call.
However, when a hands-free call is performed for a mobile phone, a microphone (Mic) or a speaker (Speaker) of the mobile phone may be shielded. For example, the microphone or the speaker of the mobile phone may be shielded by a hand of a user, or may be shielded by another object; or when the mobile phone is placed on a tabletop, the microphone located on the back of the mobile phone is shielded.
An existing hands-free sound effect solution is an echo suppression solution that is mainly for a scenario in which a user normally holds a mobile phone by hand, but cannot be applicable to the foregoing case in which the microphone or the speaker is shielded. As a result, when a hands-free call is performed for a mobile phone and a microphone or a speaker is shielded, an echo is increased and a sound effect is deteriorated, thereby greatly affecting call quality.